


Beautiful Tony

by wheniseeyouthere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Stephen Loves Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniseeyouthere/pseuds/wheniseeyouthere
Summary: He will always regret not reaching out and meeting Tony before fate stepped in.





	Beautiful Tony

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet I had to get out.

Tony Stark was the most beautiful man Stephen Strange had ever seen. 

 

And Stephen had seen many men. His access to the portal ensured he kept an eye on all the Avengers and their associates. But none came so close to being fair of face as Tony Stark. When Stephen first saw the doe-eyed beauty stepping inside his sanctum his breath caught in his throat. 

 

_Oh. Oh!_

 

The man had a sassy tongue to match his sassy ass and Stephen couldn't stop staring at it when he could. 

 

What he would give to kiss those plump pink lips, he thought to himself. 

 

As the adventures continued he realized Tony wasn't just an incredible fighter. He had within him a spark to do good. To sacrifice. Stephen knew that feeling well and it drew him even closer to falling in love. 

 

He didn't know how close he'd become until he rushed through the permutations of the future, and saw the only one that kept most people alive was the one where Tony had to die. 

 

_NOOOOOOO!_

 

He was almost glad that he could sacrifice himself in a small way to save Tony's life at first, bargaining with Thanos in order to protect Tony. It was strange how easy it was to turn over the time stone in that moment. He'd devoted himself to it for several years. Turning it over also meant he would be erased. Still, it was spectacularly easy, seeing Tony's bruised and bloodied body and face. Those beautiful soft eyes begging him not to do it. 

 

Once he came back he thought there might be time. Maybe. Somehow. He'd find Tony and tell him how much he means to Stephen. But no, nothing until the moment of imminent destruction and then a last glance at the beautiful man. He hoped Tony could read it in his eyes his love. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to miss Tony and Iron Man so damned much! I honestly will hate Stephen being paired with anyone else. I just want him to raise Peter in Tony's name.


End file.
